Six months with Chad Dylan Cooper
by xNathansKait
Summary: Sonny and Chad are assigned to work on a team building project together. With them taking care of Zora and a "human being" how will that go for them? Will they remain enemies or work out their differences to become friends or something more? :
1. Chapter 1

GUESS WHO'S BACK? :D I am so sorry I haven't written anything. First I had computer problems, then by the time I got a new computer that I could post with it was time for school. Everything is so hectic. What I am thinking is to post a new chapter like twice a month. So I make sure what needs to be done is out of the way... Sound good? =)

ENJOY: D AND REVIEW! : P

It was Monday, yet again. I just pulled up into the Condor Studios parking lot. Of course by the So Random! Studio. I looked around for the closest available parking space, between Tawni's pink and ugly (not that I would tell her that) sports car and, Nico and Grady's "Trash bucket". No wonder they named it that. But, it was a surprise to me that the parking lot was not empty.

Usually in our part of the studio the only cars here were Tawni's, Nico and Grady's , mine , and occasionally I would see Zora's moms if she had to speak to Marshall. But I also saw Chad's and the rest of his casts cars. Now I was really suspicious.

Grabbing my things and walking into the studio I first went to my dressing room. I expected to see Tawni at her vanity telling herself how pretty she was… But no, all I saw was an empty seat with all of her things… Hmm… I put my purse on my vanity then went straight to the prop house. Again, no one was there. I walked over to the coffee table and saw a note:

_Sonny, _

_Surprisingly, you were late. Better be here in five minutes, I couldn't even look at myself! You're the one keeping us waiting. Come to the classroom. OH! And beware, drama falls is with us. EW. _

_I'm prettier than you, _

_Tawni. _

Reading the letter I ran to the classroom only to find Tawni wasn't lying. All the desks and chairs were taken out of the room and everyone was sitting in a circle, with the exception of Tawni and Chad, who won't sit on the floor till its cleaned, again. I walked around the circle to see they left a spot for me to sit next to the falls, thanks Nico and Grady. Ms. Bittermen was between Zora and I think his name is Skyler on the other side.

"Well, I'm guessing you all know why you're here, Correct?" Ms. Bittermen asked her voice how it usually is, dull.

"No" everyone called out.

"Great, now I have to tell you" She got up and picked up a stack of papers from her desk.

"With Mrs. Carry, the falls teacher, out for four months due to maternity leave, we will be doing a team building exercise that is MANDATORY "She yelled out the last part handing us each a paper flipped over.

"Do not flip over the paper until I tell you to do so. You will be partnered with the person you dislike the most..." Groans filled the room.

I automatically looked at Chad. I didn't really dislike him, it's just we don't get along. I have tried to be nice to him but it gets me nowhere. I sort of have a crush on him but nothing will ever happen between us. I'm from "Chuckle City" and he is from "The hit teen drama Mackenzie Falls", all he thinks of me is an amateur. It hurt the first couple of weeks, but I've gotten use to the feeling.

"… I have already gotten permission with your parents. For four to six months we will be doing a project, a marriage project to be specific. For two months one will stay at the boy's house and then the other two months the girl's house. You will be supervised by your parents. To make sure there is NO funny business…" This time gags filled the room.

"… You will be given a baby stimulator, the battery can NOT be taken out, and so there is no use in trying. Your directions are on the paper for each thing you HAVE to do each week..."

A marriage project, huh? That seems interesting... Four to six months with Chad, we can't even be in the same room for five minutes, forget six months! But it does seem fun... Maybe I won't get Chad... I could get Skyler... Or that other guy that keeps staring at me... GROSS!

"… Now I will be calling out who your partners are, listen closely I will NOT say it again. Once you know who your partner is go to one of the six desks across the room. Make sure you are NOT next to anybody, you will be getting different assignments ..."

I really hope I get Chad… He would be better than getting somebody I don't know...

"Skyler and Tawni, Nico and Portlyn, Grady and Chastity, lastly, Chad and Sonny" Ms. Bittermen ended her speech and watched as we met our partners at a desk.

I walked over to the desk in the corner and waited for Chad to meet me. Instead he decided to stare into space. HE'S BEEN THERE FOR FIVE MINUTES! I walked over him and slapped his shoulder. He quickly jumped and did his little move to protect himself... Like that would do anything.

"Let's go, Chad. I don't have all day and neither do you" I told him walking back to the desk and sitting in the empty seat.

"Who says you get to sit?" Chad asked walking over to the desk.

"Well, I do" I said.

"Well I don't"

"That's too bad, I was here first" I said started our so called "Flirt fights"

"Well, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation, I deserve to sit"

"Whatever"

"Fine you sit" Oh here we go.

"Fine"

"Good "

"Good"

"So are we good?" he asked.

"Oh we're so good" I laughed leaning back in MY chair.

"If you two are done I need to tell you what your assignment is" Ms. Bittermen stood in front of our desk arms crossed. In back of her was Zora with a smirk on her face...

We looked up at her. "Sorry" I said.

"Anyway, you two will not only have a baby stimulator, you guys will have Zora as one of your "Children". She is too young to do this with your age group and she picked to be with you guys" No wonder.

Chad's eyes widen. "EVIL GIRL IS GOING TO BE LIVING ... WITH ME? " Zora and I laughed. At least I have someone to prank him with.

"Yes, Chad. So anyway, here is the list of things that need to be done THIS WEEK. A box of things for Zora and your 'baby' will be dropped off at your house tonight. Understood?"

"Yes" We replied.

With that I was left with Zora glaring at Chad and Chad backing away from Zora… This is going to be a long six months.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys. Sorry it took long to update. I won't be updating a lot a month. I want to make these chapters the best they could be which takes time and I don't have much spare time. So.. Enjoy.

OH BY THE WAY. THIS IS BASED BEFORE FALLING FOR THE FALLS AND Most chapters will be in Sonnys pov. I will write otherwise but yeah. Okay, peace out suckaahhz .

I was waiting outside of Chad's house in the cold for this box with all the things we need. So far this project is NOT going great. We already got into several arguments. One fighting over who's house we were going to first. Sadly, Chad won that battle. THEN, since we didn't have what we needed yet we didn't know what to do when this 'baby' started crying. Another was over baby names. Since it's a girl I wanted her name to be Allison after me or Madison. Chad being Chad didn't want to name is since its just "a stupid doll". Or "If we have to name it , it is being named after me, Chad Dylan Cooper". When I told him that wouldn't work since it's a girl, that was a whole battle of its own. That battle I think you can guess who won, ME. We ended up naming her Caleigh Danielle Cooper, I gave him what he wanted with the whole CDC initials thing.

Just then a huge pickup truck came down the street. It stopped right in front of the house and I noticed it was Ms. Bitterman at the wheel. In the back were three boxes all labeled under Cooper. How much stuff could we possibly need? Ms. Bitterman got out of the truck and climbed up on top.

"Ms. Munroe come help me. Get pretty boy also" she yelled.

Opening the door to Chad's house I yelled for him to get outside. After a small argument he agreed. Seeing Ms. Bitterman with three huge boxes Chad's eyes widened.

"Chad, where's Caleigh" I asked him.

He just looked at me and walked ahead to Ms. Bitterman who was struggling to pick up a box. I walked over grabbed one of the lighter boxes and headed inside. Suddenly a surge of excitement came through me. I ripped open my box to see it was filled with a variety of things. Things such as clothes, pacifiers, diapers, baby wipes, formula and a lot more. I was actually getting excited about this project. I've always wanted to become a mother and have kids to take care of. Not now of course, when I get older. But it's exciting to feel what it would be like. Looking over at Chad I noticed he wasn't as excited as I was, almost the complete opposite. He avoided the box in front of him and just put Caleigh on the floor and headed off to the kitchen.

Sighing I walked over to where Caleigh was picked her up and thanked Ms. Bitterman for dropping everything off. Closing the door after he I walked into the kitchen to see Chad eating a dinner for one with Zora staring at him.

"Really Chad, you couldn't offer us anything" I asked him holding Caleigh with one hand and the other hand on my hip.

"You guys can get it yourselves" He said and walked off with his food.

"Whatever"

I put the baby in Zora's arms and looked through the cabinets for something to make for us. I found a box of Macaroni and Cheese. I took everything I needed out and put it all together and on the stove to make our food. It would have to do. Placing the food in two bowls I searched for forks, finally finding them I took two out and placed the food on the table. I took the baby from Zora and we ate our dinner.

"What's up with Chad" Zora asked me one she finished her meal.

"No clue. But I really don't care. The only thing I care about is getting a good grade, if he doesn't do his part watch what happens to his" I said getting up and clearing the table.

"Are you sure that's all you care about, Sonny" She asked. For that question I needed a minute to think. Sure Chad wasn't great to me and is always a jerk but I do care about him. I couldn't let anyone know then , especially since I have no idea where he is at the moment and he can be listening.

"Believe me, I'm sure" with that I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to get everything set up.

I got one of the blankets from the couch and folded it to place the baby on. I wasn't going to leave her on the floor like Chad , but I wasn't going to risk putting her on the couch and somebody sits on her. I took out the pieces to the basinet to get ready to put it together. I took out the instructions , this is going to be a long night.

In the middle of putting this together I got a little confused along the way. Shouldn't Chad be helping me? Sure he doesn't care but it would be nice. Like a half hour ago Chad decided to settle on the couch and watch me struggle. He made some snot comments at me but I just ignored him. I wasn't going to take anything to heart with him. I learned better.

Right now was when I needed the help. I thought of asking him but I didn't want to be made fun of like I knew he would. I didn't want to ask Zora either because that would just be plain embarrassing. I decided to ask Chad, he was supposed to be helping anyway.

"Chad?"

"What?" He asked.

" Can I please have some help" I asked.

"Fine"

I didn't think it would be that easy. Now here we are working together on a basinet for our "baby". It was actually pretty fun. He lightened up a bit and was actually nice for once. Lets hope it will stay this way for the six months.


End file.
